


I'd Lose My Head For You

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The scene was something Hitler never would have thought would happen. His beloved Mami was laying in the street, her body completely void of life.Short Adolf Hitler x Mami Tomoe crack.





	

Mami Tomoe was never one to fall for guys easily, until she met Hitler. It was like love at first sight. She first encountered him while at her part time job, and they immediately hit it off. It had been 3 months since they started dating, and the two were still as happy as the day their relationship began. "Mami," Hitler started, "is there anywhere you would like to go this weekend?"

Mami glanced over at Hitler, a soft smile spreading across her face. "I've been wanting to try the cake at the new bakery that opened in town." She exclaimed. "Would that be okay?"

"Of course." Hitler replied with a smile. "That sounds great."

The weekend had finally came, and it was time for Hitler and Mami to go on there date. Mami had been eagerly anticipating the day every since they planned the date, and was very happy to be able to go out somewhere with Hitler for the first time in a while. After finishing her preparations, she and Hitler headed out towards the bakery.

Their commute was stopped at a busy intersection which Mami assumed at first to be a minor problem. When the light signaled it was safe for them to walk, they made there way across the crosswalk. Suddenly, as Hitler was making his way across, a truck headed towards him, obviously paying no attention to the red light. Hitler didn't notice the truck at first, but Mami did.

"Hitler!" She yelled, worry spreading over her usually cheery face.

Hitler looked over just in time to see the truck barreling towards him. There was no way he could avoid it considering the speed at which it was traveling. Right before the truck was about to slam into Hitler, Mami did something unimaginable. She ran over to Hitler and pushed him out of the way, the truck impacting her frail body at full force.

The scene was something Hitler never would have thought would happen. His beloved Mami was laying in the street, her body completely void of life. Worst of all, her head was missing. He slowly looked over to the side of the street, and to his horror saw her decapitated head lying there.

Hitler screamed out in agony. He knew it was his fault. If he hadn't had been so dumb, Mami could have been saved. He kneeled down in the middle of the street, unable to function properly from the situation. Mami was gone. Her body was completely crushed, not to mention her head that was torn off from the impact. Mami and Hitler's brief romance had come to an abrupt end that neither of them could have ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2014 cause of the rampant attention i got from adding mami x hitler to a popular Tumblr post. complete crack.


End file.
